Good day or bad day
by Ukeia Uchiha
Summary: Today was a bad day for Itachi or at least thats what he thought. ItachixKisame


**good day or bad day**

It has been a horrible day for Itachi. First his partner Kisame and him were assigned a mission. They had to get information on Naruto the kuyba kid. And on their way to the leaf village they ran into some anbu. The fight was going good for a while until Itachi was hit in the leg with two kunai. Usually Kisame was the one to get a minor injury and Itachi was the one to be perfectly fine. This made Itachi a little embarrassed of course he didn't admit to that though. After they killed the anbu they headed for the leaf village. Kisame asked Itachi if he was alright but of course Itachi didn't say anything. He didn't want any help he wanted his partner to think he was invincible but Itachi knew he isn't. Even Leader-samma isn't Itachi knew his leg hurt like hell but he wanted Kisame to think that having two kunai stuck in your leg was just a scratch for him. Itachi had to limp a little but when Kisame looked over at him he started to walk normal again which made him want to scream from the pain that gave him. After they got information on Naruto they went to a hotel. But they had to go through the forest to get there they didn't want to walk down the streets. I mean could you imagine two s-rank criminals walking down the streets of course anbu were going to come and Kisame knew Itachi was in no condition to fight even if Itachi wouldn't admit to that. When they were walking through the forest Itachi tripped on a log and fell flat on his face. Kisame didn't laugh at him because he knew Itachi was going blind. After they got to the hotel and got their room they went up to rest and to get away from the other people. They had to share a room Itachi didn't mind that but he did mind that there was only one bed. But thank god it was a king size bed. After Kisame shut the door Itachi limped over to the bed and sat down. Then he took his cloak off which almost made Kisame have a nose bleed. Then Itachi lifted up his pant leg to revel two kunai stuck in the side of his knee. They were deep really deep and it was really bloody Kisame flinched at the sight of it. Kisame really wanted to go over to Itachi and give him a hug and tell him that it will be okay. But he knew if he hugged him he would be trapped in tsukunomi for seventy two hours of torture. Itachi starred at the two kunai for a while before he tried to pull one of them out. "Ow" he yelled then Itachi coverd his mouth and looked over at his partner that was starring at him with wide eyes. Did Itachi just yell wondered Kisame fuck that hurt Itachi said in his head. Then Kisame walked over to him and sat down on the bed right next to him. Itachi starred at his leg with no emotion on his face at all. "Itachi we have to get those kunai out come on" said Kisame in a comforting voice. Itachi glared at his partner but nodded his head. Then Itachi slowly moved his hand over to one of the kunai. He took a deep breath then pulled on the kunai until it came out. When it did he grabbed his throbbing knee and held back all of those curses he wanted to say. Itachi dropped the kunai on the ground and got ready for the other one. He took a deep breath and pulled on the kunai until it came out when it did he screamed "son of a bitch." Kisame starred at his partner with eyes wide in shock but this time Itachi didn't care his leg hurt too much. Itachi dropped the kunai and held onto his bleeding knee. Kisame saw that it was bleeding so he went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. When he came back he gave it to Itachi. Itachi gently pressed the moist washcloth against his knee. After his knee stopped bleeding and he wiped all of the dried blood off he starred at the deep holes in his leg. Well that's going to turn into a scar thought Itachi. Then Kisame remembered he brought a bandage with him. Usually Kisame would get hurt when they went to the Leaf village. He never knew why but he usually did. So he grabbed the bandage out of his pocket and handed it to Itachi. Itachi gave Kisame a small smile to his partner. But it quickly faded when he saw his partner starring at him with his jaw dropped almost to the floor. After Itachi put the bandage on over his knee he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Kisame starred at his partner who he secretly loved with all his heart. Then Itachi opened his eyes to see the shark like man starring at him. Kisame blushed and Itachi just starred up at the ceiling. Then at the wall everything looked so blurry. He could barely even see color any more most things looked gray or black. He didn't want to go blind how would he fight how would he be able to do anything. If he goes blind that means he will never see his partner again who he secretly loved too. "Kisame" Itachi said emotionless as ever. "Yea Itachi-san" said Kisame with a smile "you are blue right" Itachi asked sounding a little embarrassed. "What are you color blind of course I'm blue" said Kisame sounding quite aggravated. He hated that he was blue he knew he wasn't that good looking. But then he saw Itachi look kind of sad Itachi sad why Kisame wondered then he remembered what he just said what are you color blind. How stupid can I get of course he's color blind. "I'm sorry Itachi-san I forgot" said Kisame Itachi nodded his head. Then he moved closer to the pillow and he closed his eyes. Kisame knew that was a sign of telling him that he was tired and he wants the lights off now. After Kisame turned the lights off and climbed into bed with Itachi he closed his eyes too. But no matter how hard Kisame tried he couldn't sleep Itachi kept tossing and turning. He felt bad for the teen he knew his knee killed. Then Kisame moved closer to Itachi but Itachi didn't notice. Then Kisame moved so close to him that there backs were touching. When Itachi felt Kisame's warm back his eyes shot wide open. "Kisame" he said sounding aggravated but Kisame acted like he was asleep. Then Kisame undid Itachi's loose ponytail. But Itachi didn't move then Kisame ran his fingers through his partners long hair. "Itachi do you like me" asked Kisame Itachi's face turned bright red but Kisame didn't notice. Then Kisame asked again "Itachi do you like me" still Itachi remained silent. Kisame took a deep breath and whispered into Itachi's ear "I like you." Itachi's face was now a deep blood red color. "I l-like y-you t-too K-kisame" stammered Itachi. Kisame smirked then grabbed Itachi and made him turn over so there faces were almost touching. Then Kisame very gently kissed Itachi on the lips. "I love you Itachi" he said at last Itachi blushed and whispered "I love you too Kisame." Then Kisame took his shirt and pants off and Itachi asked "what are you doing." Kisame smirked at him and said "you'll see" then he took his boxers off. Then he took Itachi's cloths off too and climbed on top of him. Itachi stiffened and Kisame smirked and said "your first time." Itachi blushed and Kisame said "don't worry I'll be careful of your knee." The next day Itachi woke up in Kisame's arms. Then he gently shook Kisame and he woke up. "Time to get up we need to go back to the Akatsuki hideout." Kisame sighed but got up after they got dressed they headed back to the Akatsuki hideout and told Pein everything they found out about Naruto. After a couple of weeks Kisame went to Itachi's room. He knocked on the door and Itachi anwserd it to see a smiling Kisame. Itachi motioned for Kisame to come in and he did. Kisame sat down on the bed and sighed Itachi shut the door and asked "is something wrong Kisame." "Well its just do you really love me I mean look at me I look like I'm part shark." Itachi giggled when he said part shark but then he saw how sad Kisame looked. "Kisame please believe me I love you I really do." "Are you sure I mean" but he was cut off by Itachi's lips crashing into Kisame's. The kiss had a lot of passion in it but it was short. "If you don't believe me then I will just have to show you how much I love you." Then Itachi locked the door and got on top of Kisame. Kisame smirked and then Itachi said "lets have some fun."

* * *

** Ukeia Uchiha: ok thats all. please tell me what u think ^_^**


End file.
